Always
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: She was always going to be with him, no matter how hard he tried to forget about her. Robin/Marian ONESHOT rated T for teen.


**If I owned Robin Hood, I don't think Kate or Isabella would exist. **

**Three guesses what I've been watching during my winter break? I just finished season three for the first time literally an hour and a half ago and I just had to write this idea. That being said, this is VERY short for my fanfics; about as long as my Red Vs Blue oneshots. I still think it's okay. Not as great as it could be, but I don't think I can make it any better without changing the intended meaning. The title comes from the song "Always" by Blink-182, which I listend to while writing it. That being said, let the deadly tale begin!  
**

Robin opened his eyes to find the house bathed in sunlight. Judging from the sounds outside, it was around ten o'clock in the morning, meaning that he'd slept in several hours longer than he'd intended.

"Look who's up."

Robin turned his head and found Marian standing in the doorway with a basket of vegetables in her hand. Her hair was tied back and her eyes showed her amusement, like she was seeing something that she found funny.

"What time is it, Marian?" Robin asked as he got out of bed.

"A little after ten." Marian replied before she gave Robin a quick kiss.

"I was meant to be awake two hours ago." Robin told her as he pulled on a shirt.

"You were up so late last night making more arrows for that bow of yours." Marian set the basket on the table in the tiny kitchen. "Even though the Sheriff is dead and the villages are peaceful again. You still won't give up shooting, will you?"

"I do go hunting, you know." Robin said as he grabbed an arrow from the kitchen table and examined the arrowhead. "We need food somehow."

"You could have taken your title back." Marian said as she let her hair down. "We could be living in your former estate."

"But I don't think I could be doing as good a job as the current lord of Locksley." Robin told her. "And you said that you didn't mind that I had denied the chance when it was offered to me."

"And I don't mind." Marian assured him. "I'm content with our life, Robin."

"Well, that's good to hear." Robin smiled and took a piece of bread from a plate on the table. "Any word of Much and Allan coming by today?"

"None, no." Marian shook her head. "Were they meant to be?"

"Much was going to come help me move some of those rocks in the gardens and Allan was going to help us chop wood for the winter." Robin replied.

At that moment, the door burst open and a small boy ran inside. His eyes were exactly like Marian's, but his hair was more of Robin's colour and fell into his eyes as he dashed into the room. In his hand were a bow and a few arrows that looked very similar to Robin's.

"Dad's awake!" the boy exclaimed happily.

"I made sure he didn't wake you up." Marian sat down at the table and started to peel some carrots.

"I wouldn't have minded." Robin said as he turned his eyes to the boy, who was now standing in front of him. "Have you been practicing this morning, James?"

"Of course, Dad." James answered, his eyes showing his excitement.

"And what were you aiming for this time?" Robin asked.

"Just some logs in front of the potter's house." James replied as he leaned the bow against the wall. "I made sure not to hit any pots or anything of the sort."

"How many did you hit?" Marian asked.

"I almost hit one dead centre, but I missed." James looked upset about this.

"You'll hit it one day." Marian assured him as she set the carrot down on another plate.

"I've hit them before, Mum." James told her. "But it's these arrows. I think there's something wrong with them."

"Are they not flying straight?" Robin frowned, taking one of James' arrows and examining it.

"Not exactly." James furrowed his eyebrows, something he always did when he was thinking hard about something. "They sort of go down after a bit."

"Well, that can happen if you don't aim properly." Robin said.

"Will you show me again?" James asked anxiously. "I want to be the best archer in all of England!"

"And you will one day." Robin told him. "But right now I need you to help me carry water up from the well, all right?"

"Leave it to me!" James exclaimed before bolting out of the little house.

"How can he just keep running like that all day?" Robin stared after his son.

"You used to." Marian said with a small smile.

Robin stared at her for a moment. She was talking about the old days, the days where he was trying to bring down the Sheriff of Nottingham and help the poor villagers survive his cruelty. Marian had been with him there, helping him so many times that he had lost count. She'd helped Robin through the castle, which proved to be invaluable numerous times.

While they still in the Holy Land, Robin and Marian had been married. When they returned to England, they had a son. Their lives had returned to normal, as they had been before the war broke out in the Holy Land.

"What are you thinking about, Robin?"

Robin's eyes found Marian, who was still peeling carrots at the kitchen table. Her eyes showed her confusion, as if she was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I was just thinking about the old days, love." Robin replied as he stood and retrieved his own bow. "Nothing to worry about."

"Absolutely." Marian nodded. "Now that everything is back in order, we can go about the rest of our lives."

"That we can." Robin said as he gave her a kiss. "We'll always be together. Forever."

* * *

"Will you wake up already, Robin?"

"Much, for the last time, yelling won't do a bit of good."

"Well, I don't want to go smacking him around, now do I?"

Robin opened his eyes to find Much, Little John and Allan in their usual hideout. Much had clearly been trying to wake him up while Allan and Little John were trying to gather their weapons.

"Wait a minute…" Robin said slowly. "What's going on?"

Allan, Much and Little John exchanged glances, as if they weren't sure how to answer him.

"You just woke up, Robin." Allan replied.

It was a dream. Everything had been a dream. The Sheriff being gone, his son, Marian being alive. It was all a dream.

"It was a dream." Robin said slowly. "Just a dream."

"You okay?" Allan asked.

"I'll be fine." Robin nodded. "What's wrong, Much?"

"Say what?" Much had been distracted by a rabbit cooking on the spit.

"I'm assuming that you woke me up for a reason." Robin said. "So what is it?"

"The Sheriff's men are gathering outside of Locksley." Much answered.

"Any idea what they're planning?" Robin asked.

"No idea yet." Little John shook his head.

"Let's move out, then." Robin said as he sprinted out of the encampment.

After Little John, Allan and Much were a short distance ahead of him, Robin stopped and pulled out Marian's ring, staring at the purple gem in the middle. He just couldn't shake off the memories of the dream he'd had. Marian was alive and they'd had a son together. It could have been their life if she hadn't died. If Gisbourne hadn't killed her, his dream could have been a reality.

But it would never happen. The woman he loved was dead and there was no way that she could ever come back.

"We'll always be together, my love." Robin whispered as he tried to hold back tears. "Forever."

**I'd be so depressed if I was Robin. It was so sad writing the ending...but it had to be done. So that's it! I hope this wasn't a horrible first story. If anyone wants me to write anything, let me know! Keep the ideas to oneshots, please. Reviews equal love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
